happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handy
Handy is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms (thus his name). The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). He has mostly been portrayed as an adult but a couple of times he has been portrayed as a child such as in Happy Trails pt. 1 when he was on a school bus with many other characters and in Remains to be Seen ''when he and some other characters were dressed up and trick or treating on Halloween. His dam mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. Despite his lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, though we never actually see him build it in the first place - it is usually off-screen, very similar to Cro-Marmot (with the exceptions of ''Wheelin' and Dealin' and Don't Yank My Chain, where he is seen putting the final touches on his race car and steering another car). Usually, whenever he builds something for the female characters, they are pleased and often thank him by hugging him for it, like Petunia from House Warming and Giggles from Home is Where the Hurt is. This has led some fans to believe that they have a crush on him. Whenever we see him try to do something which would usually require hands, however, he fails and pulls a frustrated look and an annoyed grunt at the camera, indicating that he forgot that he doesn't have hands. This has become a running gag in the series. Usually when he finds a compromise, it will lead to his own death and sometimes the death of others. His deaths involve either glass, his organs, getting impaled, getting cut in half, or his head. As he has bandages on what is left of his arms, it can be assumed that he lost them in a work-related accident. He also seems to feel no shock or remorse seeing others die or get injured. It is possible that in the TV series, Handy has gained an interest in flying, as seen in Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Sometimes he stays in the air from when he first appears in the episode until his death. From the episode, In a Jam, it became apparent that he has photosensitive epilepsy, the flashing lights triggering a seizure as his eyes go wonky, he jitters, and foams at the mouth. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty & Shifty, Sniffles and Toothy, Handy rarely survives the episodes he has appeared in. The only episodes in which he survived were House Warming, Spare Me, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Happy Trails Pt. 1 '(but not part 2), Double Whammy, Something Fishy, Milk Pong, Doggone It '''(Debatable), By The Seat Of Your Pants, the HTF Break Short Happy New Year, Claw (Debatable) and the YouTube Live Episode (Debatable).'' Handy's Episodes Famous Deaths *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *In a Jam *Wheelin' and Dealin' *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank My Chain *No Time Like The Present Starring Roles #House Warming #Spare Me #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #The Way You Make Me Wheel #Shard at Work #Don't Yank My Chain #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #I Nub You #No Time Like the Present Featuring Roles #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Blind Date #YouTube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Milk Pong #A Bit of a Pickle #Pet Peeve Appearance Roles #Happy Trails Part 1 #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Gems the Breaks #A Change Of Heart #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #The Carpal Tunnel of Love (as a picture on a truck) #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants Love Bites Roles #My Better Half HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Claw Attempts at Handed Activities and Tasks It is unknown how long ago before the series Handy lost his hands but regardless of how long he's been without them, to this day, he quickly, and readily forgets that he doesn't have them. Every time he remember he needs hands, he gets frustrated, and makes his signature scowl, which he is famous for. *He tries to grab in House Warminga hose, Spare Me a bottle in his eye, Concrete Solution a fork and a punch card, Don't Yank My Chain keys. *Tries to push a button in Who's to Flame?, Don't Yank My Chain *Tries to open a door in Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Concrete Solution (both car and normal) Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Architect - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel, Blind Date #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Road-Line Painter - A Bit of a Pickle Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Hits an ambulance, and his cart rips his lower half off. #Happy Trails Part 2: The rocket he is in hits the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Lumpy accidentally puts his car in reverse, crushing Handy's organs out of his mouth and wrapping him around the tire. #Shard at Work: Drowns to death in a fish bowl. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie - Flippy tears him in half, though his upper body is still animate after. He is presumably killed again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Blind Date: Mole's car bumps into the truck he's working on, causing the engine lid to fall and snap his body in half. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Cut in half by glass tunnel shards. #From Hero to Eternity: A slab of ice cuts his head in half. #Ipso Fatso: Head smashed by pieces of concrete. #Don't Yank My Chain: While being dragged along the outside of a train, he is smashed against a tunnel. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid (Debatable). #Concrete Solution: Lumpy shoots him in the back of the head with a nail gun and then push him down in wet concrete. #Who's to Flame?: Shredded by his helicopter's propeller. #Dunce Upon a Time: Giant Lumpy cracks his head with a nutcracker. #Gems the Breaks: Disintegrated by Splendid's eye lasers. #A Change of Heart: Dies in a helicopter crash with a whale. (Death not shown) #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies of gas leak when Pop drills through a gas pipe. #See What Develops: Falls from a string he is hanging from and smashes to pieces on the ground. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Head pierced by a nail in a loose plank. (Note: A deceased Cuddles can be seen on the plank's other side.) #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. (Death not shown) #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Head mowed by Mole. #Wipe Out!: Mole zips Handy's wetsuit, catching his flesh in the zipper. When he unzips it, Handy's flesh tears off, his organs fly out of his body, and he is devoured by seagulls. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Impaled by Flaky's spikes. #In a Jam: Suffers a seizure, falls off stage, and has his head cut in half by cymbals in his mouth. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the Comic Con convention center. #I Nub You: Flies apart after being sewn to Petunia, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. #A Bit of a Pickle: Head run over by his own truck. #See You Later, Elevator: Dies in a fiery explosion. #My Better Half: Sliced in half by a saw, along with Petunia. #Breaking Wind: Intoxicated by the gas. #No Time Like the Present: Forced through a hole. #Pet Peeve: Ran over by The Mole's van. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #August 2005 Calendar: Probably dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Work Is Such A Buzz Kill: Sliced in half by a power saw blade. #Dumb Ways to Die: A lightbulb he is using to replace another shatters in his mouth while the gas is on as he was attempting to do so. Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #4 & HTF Comic #5: Chokes on an apple, Splendid tries to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him, but squeezes his organs out of his mouth. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Prior to the series, he lost both of his hands. (permanent) #House Warming: Slightly burnt when he kicks gas (no clue why that is there) onto a flaming Petunia. #Spare Me: Loses his right eye after a bowling ball forces a bottle inside his eye socket. #Class Act: Loses both of his feet during a stampede to escape a burning school house. #Shard at Work: A light bulb in his mouth breaks, falls to the ground, shards get stuck in his mouth and back, and pierces his foot on another shard of glass. #Don't Yank My Chain: Beaten by Lumpy; tail ripped off when he is dragged by a train; when he fell at the gorge, it can be seen to let blood through the spikes, he plants his head on the edge of the well, he sank on water when he was on the river, near with the log saw. #In a Jam: Flashing lights give him a seizure, making him foam at the mouth. He chips his buckteeth when Sniffles puts a pair of cymbals in his mouth to prevent him from biting off his tongue. #No Time Like the Present: Foot gets cut by a knife. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Legs severed by Flippy. #Dumb Ways to Die: A light bulb explodes in his mouth, causing his mouth to get pierced by glass. Additional *TV Series Volume 4 cover: Burnt by an explosion after the torch fell on the gasoline. *Spring Ahead March 2007 Calendar: Eye is impaled out of his head by a spring. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 27.27% *Breaks & Love Bites: 66.66% *TV series: 10%, the lowest out of all the characters. *Total Rate: 34.64% Trivia *Handy has epileptic seizures when exposed to flashing lights, as seen in In a Jam. *Handy can probably use his nubs as makeshift drumsticks, as seen in In a Jam. *Even though he wears a yellow construction worker hat, ironically most of his deaths involve his head. *His name is similar to the human name "Andy". *Normally, Handy doesn't wear shoes, but in House Warming, he was seen wearing beige worker boots while stomping on Petunia just to put out the fire. *Handy is usually seen with Mole and Lumpy, who are described as the no hands, no eyes, no brain. Coincidentally, they all starred in Don't Yank My Chain, the only episode with three separate starring characters. They were also seen working together at the construction site in Concrete Solution. *Coincidently Mole and Lumpy are his most frequent victims. *He is one of the few characters who haven't killed a generic tree friends. *Handy, Lumpy, Flaky, and Russell are the only characters without regularly visible ears. In the episode Blind Date, however, his ears are seen very briefly when Mole drives under his truck, popping his helmet off for a moment. His ears are also seen in one panel of the comic The Choke's on You!. Despite this, he is later seen without ears when his helmet comes off in In a Jam. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in. (Toothy in Eye Candy, and Handy in Shard at Work) *In the "Collect Them All" section, Handy is shown to love shadow puppets. *In the Second Servings DVD, Handy has his own cereal called "Handy Corn" which is a pun in Candy corn. (it also comes with a free Handy hard-hat bowl). *He has a pet goldfish as seen in Shard at Work. *He has died in every regular episode he featured in. *He is one of the characters to survive their debut roles, the others are Lumpy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flaky, Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime and Lammy. *Like Cub and Sniffles, Handy doesn't care if he sees others die or suffer. **In Wheelin' and Dealin', he was seen laughing at Lifty & Shifty because they didn't have a steering wheel to their go-cart knowing they're about to crash (they would've crashed if they didn't steel the steering wheel off of his car at the last second). **In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, he becomes excited over winning a ring toss game, despite the fact Nutty is impaled on the peg he's throwing the rings at. Later in the episode, Handy laughs when Cuddles loses both of his hands when they enter a low tunnel on a roller coaster. **In Ipso Fatso, Handy's hardhat saves him from shards of flying glass, while Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces. Elated by his own survival, he had no apparent concern for the other two. *Despite his low survival rate, he only died in one out of the four episodes he appeared in in the first Internet series. *He has a truck with his picture on it, as seen in certain episodes like The Way You Make Me Wheel' ''and Concrete Solution. '' *In A Hole Lotta Love he was voiced by Kenn Navarro because Warren Graff was unavailable at the time. *He is a pilot in several episodes (e.g., A Change of Heart, Who's to Flame?). He is seen flying in both a helicopter (e.g., Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow), and an airplane (e.g., Gems the Breaks), he is always seen wearing a pair of goggles and a scarf when he is flying with an airplane. *Much like how Mole engages in tasks that require him to see, Handy is often seen doing jobs that require the use of his hands. Nevertheless, Handy, unlike Mole, is (usually) able to do a competent job if off-screen. *Handy's name might be a pun on "handicapped" (seeing as he has no hands) or "handyman" (which he is in some episodes). *He is (debatably) one of the few characters not to kill Petunia, although he did stomp on her while she was on fire (it was also because of him that she caught on fire). *Although Handy and Toothy are both beavers, Handy does not have visible ears or large buckteeth. Toothy has ears and big teeth. *Handy is one of Disco Bear, Mole and Cuddles most frequent victims. *Although Handy has amputated hands which is bandaged on his arms, none of Handy's pictures shows he has invisible hands, and it is certainly unknown whether Handy has mitten-like hands or not. This is similar to Mole's mouth and Cro-Marmot's eyes. *Handy died in every episode of season 2 Internet shorts he appeared in. *He apparently likes to go bowling, as seen in Spare Me and I Nub You. This may be likely since bowling requires the least amount of effort for Handy, compared to other activities. *Handy is one of the few characters who hasn't been decapitated. Along with Russell, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, and Lammy. *Some characters do Handy's frustrated face like Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Petunia in I Nub You, Sniffles in In a Jam, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Handy is one of three characters to have permanently missing hand/hands: the other two are Russell and Tiger General. *In the TV series: Lumpy, Cuddles,and Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! *The Love Bites short My Better Half marks the first (and so far only) time where Handy dies outside a regular episode. *He is the first character to have a job or occupation, being a architect in House Warming. *He is one of the six characters to appear in more than one HTF Break and survive all the other five are Mime, Pop, Mole, Lifty and Shifty. *He is the only male character to be killed by Lammy and Mr. Pickels so far. *According to the HTF crew, one of the writers suggested an episode where Handy's hands are healed, but the idea was rejected because many people in the crew did not agree with it. *Handy could be considered as one of the smaller characters in Happy Tree friends. *It could be likely that Handy lost his hands in a work related accident as construction workers face hazardous workplaces everyday. However, this is debatable. *In his first appearance, Handy is shown to be wearing boots. How Handy was able to tie his boots remain unknown although it may be likely that someone helped him. In any situation, later episodes depict Handy without footwear. *Handy is the second beaver character in the series, the first being Toothy. *Handy is the second character to be intentionally left alive by Evil Flippy. He is the first to be left alive after being injured by flipped out Flippy as seen in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Flaky is the first character who Flippy intentionally leaves alive despite being flipped out as seen in Random Acts of Silence. *Despite his low survival rate he has appeared in 3 season finals and survived all. He survived Happy Trails which is Season One's final, By The Seat Of Your Pants which is the final episode of Season 3 and Double Whammy which is the final episode of the TV Series (even though he didn't appear in Double Whammy 2 he technically survived the episode since the part 1 and part 2 are considered to be 1 episode). *Handy has died the second most in the TV series behind Cuddles. *Some fans think that Handy was born without hands but this is unlikely for two reasons: **If he never had hands, he wouldn't keep trying to use them. **He probably wouldn't keep them bandaged up the way he does. *There are only five instances where Handy does his frustrated look for a reason unrelated to his lack of hands. The first is Wheelin' and Dealin' where he did it because Lifty and Shifty stole his steering wheel. The second is in Spare Me where he only gets mad because he failed to get a strike in bowling. The third is in From Hero to Eternity he gets frustrated because after shoveling all the snow off his driveway, he has to start over when Splendid hits a ton of snow all over his hard work.The fourth is in Don't Yank My Chain when he did it because he alone has to drag both the ball and Mole's corpse. This one is debatable as hands might have helped with the task some but not really unless he's strong enough to carry Mole by himself. The fifth time is in A Hole Lotta Love when Pop fails to comprehend his directions. zh:Handy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Disabled characters Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Epileptic Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:Characters with High Intelligence Levels